


Adopted Volturi Princess

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Half-Vampires, Multi, Mutant Powers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella she runs off to her older sister who is in Italy. There Bella gets a surprise. Her sister is the queen of the Volturi and she has a son who is the prince. Niki is mated to Aro, Marcus, and Caius and is beyond powerful. She also is half vampire and half mutant. When Bella comes her sister takes on the mothering role to her sister again. Bella becomes the princess of the Volturi and learns that her true mates are in the Volturi. But what about when the Cullens make an appearance suddenly?  Can the past ever really just die? Let's see.





	1. Running Away and Finding a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella runs away to her sister and finds out the truth. A decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy this story. Gonna introduce the characters real quick first. 
> 
> So first there is Nicola Sienna Swan. She is played by Dove Cameron except she'll have brown hair with caramel ombre highlights. She is the mate of Marcus, Aro, and Caius. She has a degree in history and studies it with passion. She has the power of psionic ability to manipulate weather, control atmospheric pressure, temperature modification, flight, expert thief, and skilled in hand to hand combat. She is sassy, full of life, kind, caring, and loving to her mates and family. 
> 
> Then is Luciano Carlo Volturi. He is played by Aaron Tveit. He is the mate of Alec and Jane. He has a degree in law with international studies. He has the powers of limited psionic abilities, psionic arrows, psionic bullets, psionic bolts, ability to sense impending death in others, ability to create solid objects out of psionic energy, and superhuman strength. He is smart, can come across as cold, caring towards his family (the Volturi and Bella), cocky, and stubborn. Despite how he appears he clearly favors being near his mother as Niki has always encouraged him. 
> 
> Nicola has become immortal, not a vampire, and maintained human qualities. Including the ability to have children with her mates. She also is able to let her mates and those she chooses be more human like which means they can go into the sun without sparkling along with other things. The original cast is going to be their characters except the Volturi kings are going to look to their original selves and no wigs. More young looking. As her son, Luciano has gained these qualities also.

_Bella pov_  
I couldn't believe it. Edward had left me saying he never loved me and I was just a distraction. Blah. Blah. Blah. I was furious. I told dad I wanted to get away for a bit so I was going to visit Niki in Italy. When I called her she was overjoyed that I wanted to visit. She seemed nervous though. 

When I landed in Italy there was a limousine waiting for me. This was shocking. I saw a girl walk up to me. She had blond hair that was in a bun. She had sunglasses on.   
"Are you Isabella?" I nodded my head.   
"I've been asked to bring you by Mistress Nicola." I nodded trying not to be shocked. The girl smiled and spoke.  
"I'm Jane. My mistress speaks highly of you."   
"Thank you. And please just call me Bella."   
"Bella then. Are you ready?"   
"Yeah." I nodded my head. I went inside the car with her after she had put my stuff in the trunk and saw a man with brown hair and sunglasses also. He was sitting in the driver's seat. Jane spoke to him.   
"Let's go Felix." He nodded his head and we took off. 

I watched the landscape pass by and it wasn't long before we came to a large castle. 

I got out of the car shocked. It was huge and intimidating. Jane led me in while Felix took my things away. We headed to a large door. Jane opened it and I saw it was a bedroom.   
"Mistress Nicola wishes that you are comfortable here so everything is yours to use while you are here. I will leave you to get settled in." She bowed and left. I shook it off and got to unpacking. While I was unpacking my door opened. I turned and grinned to see my big sister standing there.  
"Niki!!!!!" I ran and tackled her in a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.   
"Hey baby bells. Did you have a good trip?"   
"Yeah. It was nice. But holy crap Niki this place is amazing." She laughed hard.   
"Yeah. Caius insisted that we were, and I quote, to stay in his family home." She said rolling her eyes. I laughed. I had never met my sister's fiance face to face, only hearing him over the phone a few times, but I knew he treated her well. Niki sat down and so did I.   
"So why did you suddenly want to come here? Not that I mind your visit." She asked me. I bit my lip and looked away then sighed. I spoke.  
"Don't freak. My ex and his whole family were vampires. Like full on vampires." Niki looked shocked then smiled softly. She stood up.   
"Come on. I think it's time I show you something." I looked confused but got up and followed her. 

We walked till we reached two giant double doors. Outside of it was Felix and another man. I gasped when I saw Felix no longer had the sunglasses on and I could clearly see his blood red eyes. Vampires. My sister was with vampires. Felix and Demetri both bowed to my sister.   
"My queen."   
"Felix. Demetri. Are they in there?" The one named Demetri answered.   
"Yes your majesty. They are quite anxious." My sister nodded then motioned for them to open the doors which they did.

I was shocked by the room. It was huge and in the center was a platform with four thrones. Three of them were occupied by three men I instantly recognized from Carlisle's painting. The Volturi kings. The man in the center stood up when he saw my sister and came over to her at a human pace.   
"Il mio amore." Niki chuckled and took his hands.   
"Hello Aro." He kissed her hands then looked at me.   
"You must be Isabella."   
"Yeah. But just Bella or Isa." My sister smiled and went over to the other two men. She kissed the other brunette's cheek, whom I was guessing was Marcus, then went to the blond, Caius, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Then she turned and spoke.   
"It seems Bella has a bit of a problem." My sister held her hand out and Aro flashed over and took it. He seemed to be lost in thought then looked shocked. He looked over at me with sadness.   
"I am sorry for your pain young one." I looked confused then remembered my conversation with Carlisle and the rest of the family about the Volturi. Aro had a gift. He could read every thought and memory the person had had just by touching their hand. My sister must have showed him everything. Marcus and Caius both looked confused. My sister explained everything that had happened. There were multiple growls throughout the room. Caius was scowling while Marcus looked upset. I was so confused now. Everything I had heard about the Volturi seemed wrong. Edward had called them monsters but I didn't see monsters but men just trying to protect their own kind. Niki looked at me and sighed.   
"Aro. Perhaps explaining to her now would be best." He nodded his head and motioned for me to follow him. 

He and the other two kings as well as my sister went to a big room with a desk and bookshelves. It seemed like a study of some kind. As the others settled down I did so also. My sister settled in between Marcus and Caius. She leaned her back against Caius while keeping her feet on Marcus' lap. Once we were settled Aro and my sister explained everything about her being the kings' mate and being the queen of the Volturi. Caius was still furious because one of the laws had been broken though Niki was grinning like a cat and when I gave her a questioning look she shook her head and smiled.   
"Caius has become protective of you." My sister explained. Caius groaned and pinched my sister lightly which she just laughed in response. Aro was chuckling and even Marcus was smiling at my sister's playfulness. Aro spoke.  
"She is our sister now il mio amore." My sister chuckled and leaned back against Caius further. I looked at my sister then spoke.  
"You're not a vampire are you?" She smiled and shook her head.  
"No Bells. Not fully. I am half vampire." I nodded my head. Just then there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in." Niki said. The door was opened revealing a young man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Niki smiled softly.   
"Hello Luc."   
"Mother. Fathers." I was beyond shocked now. Vampires couldn't have children. Could they? Niki saw my questioning gaze.   
"Long story Bella." Caius snorted and Marcus smiled. I heard Aro chuckle. Niki rolled her eyes and ignored them.   
"Bella. How would you like to stay here? Permanently." I looked shocked.   
"You sure Nik?" She nodded her head.   
"One hundred percent." I smiled.  
"I'd like that." My sister smiled then got up.   
"Come on. We need to talk." I nodded and followed her. 

We went to a garden. I noticed Felix and Demetri following us at a distance. My sister notice my gaze and grinned.   
"Bells. I'm gonna call dad and tell him the news. I can go with you if you want to pack your stuff. Besides Dad needs to meet Caius." She said the last sentence with a wink. I laughed hard and my sister soon joined. I spoke.  
"Thank Nik."   
"Nah. It's nothing. You are my sister after all." My sister turned her attention to the two guards.   
"Felix. Demetri. Please keep Bella company." The two looked ready to protest when my sister gave a sharp order in Italian. Both vampires looked ready to blush with embarrassment then nodded their heads. Nikki smirked then kissed my cheek.  
"Have fun Bells. And maybe get these two to lighten up a bit." She winked and then left. What just happened? 

 _Nicola pov_  
I went to the study to see my three mates reading books. I went over to Caius and put my arms around his neck. He chuckled and patted my arms. Then he spoke.   
"I assume you want something." I huffed and pretended to be offended.   
"What makes you think I want something?"   
"Because you only get like this when you want something."   
"You can be very rude." Marcus chuckled and Aro smirked.  
"I think he knows that already mi amore." Caius made a noise of annoyance while I hid my laughter.   
"I do have one thing." I withdrew my arms then leaned against the back of the couch.  
"Isa needs to say bye to dad and get her stuff. And I want to go with her." At that I suddenly had the sharp attention of my three mates. Aro spoke.  
"Nicola....."   
"Don't you start. Besides Dad has been bugging me to visit with my fiance." I said giving Caius a sharp look.   
"You could have just not said anything."   
"No I couldn't have. And it's your fault I had to explain in the first place love." Caius smirked and I rolled my eyes. Aro sighed.   
"Very well but some of the guard needs to travel with you." I smirked.   
"Oh I know just who to send." Marcus chuckled.   
"So I was right." He said.   
"You always are." Aro raised an eyebrow.  
"What is going on?" I smiled and spoke.   
"Bella is mated to Felix and Demetri." Both Aro and Caius looked shocked.   
"Really?" I nodded my head.   
"Then they can go with you as can Jane and Alec." I smiled and spoke.  
"Thank you." Aro nodded and smiled softly at me. Caius spoke.   
"I suppose I should get ready for the trip." I smiled.   
"If you don't mind." This was definitely going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Home and Difficulty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Nikki go home with Caius, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New chapter time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Nicola pov_  
When the plane landed in Seattle we went to get the car. Caius had insisted on driving one care while Felix was driving the other. Bella was going with Felix and Demetri while Jane and Alec were with Caius and me. Since I had met my mates Jane and Alec had become like my own children and they even called me mother. I had even convinced my mates to let Jane and Alec be more like our children then just members of the clan. Jane and Alec had both loosened up and even called Aro father every once in a while and called Marcus and Caius uncle. Even Felix and Demetri treated me like their mother when it was just the Volturi. 

I was watching the scenery pass by when Caius spoke.   
"Are you alright?" I smiled and looked at him.   
"I'm fine. Just a little nervous. My dad and I always were close so this isn't going to be easy." He nodded his head and took my hand in his own.   
"Don't worry. It will be fine." I smiled softly. Jane spoke up.   
"We'll make sure everything turns out fine mother." I smiled at her.   
"Thank you Jane." She gave me a real smile and Alec chuckled. I saw Caius smiling. 

It wasn't long before we reached dad's. I saw he was there and waiting. I froze when I realized something else. Sam and Jake were there with Billy. Oh no. Caius growled the minute he scented them.   
"Caius. Please." He sighed and nodded his head. Dad came out just then. I got out and went over to hug him. He smiled and hugged me back.   
"Glad to see you Nic."   
"Hey dad." Caius came over and I smiled.   
"Dad this is Caius. Caius this is my dad Charlie." Caius smiled.   
"Nice to meet you sir. Your daughter talks about you all the time." Dad chuckled.   
"Nice to meet you as well. I'm glad Nic found someone special for her." I smiled and blushed. Jane and Alec had come out by now as had Felix, Demetri, and Bella. I introduced everyone then we went inside. 

I saw Sam there with a scowl and his arms were crossed.   
"Nic."   
"Sam. Nice to see you." I said with a awkward smile.   
"Yeah." Billy rolled up.   
"Hey kid. Been a long time." I grinned.   
"Hey Billy. You look good." He laughed.   
"So do you. Charlie's been talking about how excited he is that you were visiting." Dad huffed.  
"Yeah keep talking Billy." I giggled and Billy smirked. Then he spoke.   
"We better get going. See you Nic."   
"Yeah. Bye Billy." 

After he left we settled in. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri stayed with Bella while Caius and I talked to dad.   
"School in Italy? You sure Nic?"   
"Yeah. She needs to get away for a bit dad. She'll come visit and so will I but Isa needs a break." Caius spoke.   
"This is actually a good opportunity sir. My brothers and I would love to take Isabella under our wing and teach her things. She seems very interested in the tourist business."   
"Yeah. She is interested in other languages and stuff. I just want to make sure she wants this." I smiled.  
"She does dad. And it seems like Aro has already taken a interest in teaching her a lot. So has Marcus." Dad nodded.   
"Alright. But you'll make sure she finishes her schooling Nic?"   
"Of course dad. I know she'll be fine." He nodded his head.   
"How long are you staying for?"   
"Two weeks. Then we have to get back. Both Caius and I have a lot of work to do."   
"Yeah. How is your research going?"   
"Good. Marcus has been a lot of help with it."   
"That's good. And the business?" Caius smiled and answered.  
"Very well. In fact your daughter recently suggested that we do night tours which we are doing. It has helped tremendously." I smiled and leaned into him.

Because I never liked killing the innocent I suggested that we do night tours for criminals and people who don't deserve a second chance while the day tours are specifically for elderly couples and families. It had actually helped us a lot and we still were able to feed. Also since I had passed on a few human traits the Volturi had been able to eat human food and their hunger lessened since then. 

We talked with dad for a bit before Caius spoke.   
"We should get going." I nodded my head.   
"We're going to stay at the hotel but do you mind if Jane stays here with Bella? The two bonded." Dad smiled.  
"No problem. She seems like a sweet girl Nic." I smiled.   
"She is and I am glad I gained such a wonderful daughter." Dad nodded then stood up. I stood and spoke.  
"I am going to get the boys." Caius nodded and kissed my cheek.   
"Go. I'll wait right here." 

I went upstairs and leaned against the doorway.   
"Come on boys. Let's get going."   
"But mom......"   
"Now you three. Do not make me send Caius up here." They gulped and nodded. Jane was on the bed laughing hard and Bella was grinning. Alec glared at his sister while Felix and Demetri looked at Bella with hurt. I smiled and spoke.   
"Come on you three. We need to go." I went over and gave Bella a kiss on the head then did the same with Jane. Jane hugged me tightly.   
"I'll see you tomorrow mother."   
"Yes. Rest well you two." 

Once we left the house we began to drive when suddenly Caius stopped the car. I looked to see Sam standing there. Shit. I sighed and spoke.   
"I need to talk to him. Give me a sec." Caius looked ready to protest but I sent him a pleading look. He sighed and nodded his head. I got out and went over.   
"Sam."   
"Nic. Can we talk somewhere else?" I heard Caius growl. I snapped my head to the car and shot him a pleading look. He did not look happy but stayed in the car. 

We ended up in the woods I knew all too well.   
"Why are you here?"   
"Last time I checked this is my home Sam. I was born and raised here."   
"Not anymore Nic. You are a bloodsucker."   
"Sam. Watch it. I'm still me whether or not you believe it. I don't really give a damn. But I would like it if we could be a little more friendly towards each other." Sam rolled his eyes.   
"We just got rid of bloodsuckers. They finally left and now you and your kind are here."   
"Wait. What do you mean they left recently?"   
"They left like a few months ago but came back last week. Then they left two days ago. They were looking for something or rather someone."   
"Bella."   
"Yeah. The fuckin mind reader was being his usual oh so pleasant self."   
"Shit Sam! Please tell me you didn't tell them that Isa was in Italy."   
"It may have slipped."   
"Damn it Samuel Uley! They may try and go after her."   
"Then handle it."   
"Sam. You are a ass."   
"Yeah well you are no angel either."   
"How is it that Billy can tolerate me but you have to be such a ass to me?"   
"Because Billy refuses to see anything different then the little girl he's known forever." I growled then spoke with venom in my voice.  
"Whatever. At least I'm not the one afraid to let people in because I got rejected by the same girl." Sam looked shocked then his eyes narrowed.   
"Take that back now."   
"No. I won't. I have to go. Caius is waiting." Sam snorted then took off. I squealed in annoyance and stormed to the car. 

I went in the car and was ready to cry. Caius drove off but kept his own hand in mine the entire ride. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios amigos. See you soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Meeting Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens come to Volterra in search of Bella and are told a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New chapter time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Nicola pov_  
I was relaxing with my mates.

It had been two weeks since we visited dad and Caius and I had just returned with Bella, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. 

I was laying against Marcus when suddenly the newest secretary came in. She bowed.   
"My lords. My lady. There is a letter here for you." Aro smiled and went over. He grabbed it and read who it was from.   
"It's from Carlisle." I immediately noticed Caius tense and even felt Marcus tense slightly. Aro read it then sighed. He motioned for the secretary to leave.   
"What is it Aro?" I asked softly.   
"He wishes to visit to see if we have heard anything about Bella." I tensed then sighed. Marcus rubbed my back soothingly while Caius sat down next to me and rubbed my hand. I spoke.   
"Then let them come." Aro raised an eyebrow and sped over to me. I let him take my hand and showed him my thoughts. He chuckled.  
"That may just work amore." I smirked and leaned back. I spoke to Caius and Marcus.   
"I was thinking we could send Bella, Felix, and Demetri away for a little bit so they can get to know each other. While they are gone the Cullens will visit and we'll make it seem like Bella committed suicide. That she is gone forever." Caius smiled and Marcus chuckled.   
"That is a wonderful idea tesoro." Caius said. I smiled.   
"Thank you. I am going to call dad and tell him that if the Cullens ask about Bella he can't tell them anything. And I need to get Bella ready to go." Aro spoke.   
"Let us handle that. We can tell Felix and Demetri to get ready." I nodded my head and smiled. This was going to be interesting. 

**Two days later**  
I was pacing nervously in the throne room. Today was the day they were supposed to arrive. The Cullens. The cause of my little sister's pain. Caius spoke up.   
"Tesoro. You need to stop. Everything will be fine." I sighed and looked at my mates. I knew I was worrying them.   
"I'm sorry. It's just......It's nerve racking." Marcus chuckled.   
"You never have to apologize for being yourself." I smiled and went over to him. I was calming down slightly. Marcus held out his hand and I took it, sitting on the arm of his throne. Though I did have my own throne, courtesy of my stubborn mates, I tended to sit with one of them. It wasn't long before Jane came in with a group of vampires.   
"Masters. Mistress." The Cullens looked shocked at my appearance. Aro stood up and smiled that fake smile of his.   
"Welcome Carlisle. I am glad you and your family could come." I mentally sighed and hid my laughter. Caius and Marcus both chuckled softly at me. Marcus rubbed my back soothingly. Carlisle smiled and greeted Aro.   
"It is nice to see you Aro." Aro smiled then looked at me.   
"I do not believe you have met our queen. This is Nicola Sienna. I believe you have already met a few members of her family. Her father is a police chief in a small town in Washington." I sighed and stood up.   
"Not nice Aro." I went down and Aro smiled gently at me.   
"So Bella is here?" The pixie like girl asked excited. I scowled and my three mates tensed.   
"She was." I said quietly.   
"Then where is she? We really want to find her." I looked sadly away. Caius came down and pulled me into him. He rubbed my arms. I sighed and shared a look with Aro. He smiled encouragingly and nodded. I spoke.   
"Follow me." I took them to a shrine we had constructed just for their visit. 

They were shocked.   
"What is this?" Esme asked me. I sighed and went up to the alter and ran my fingers over the cloth covering it.   
"This is where Bella is."   
"She's dead?!" Pixie and mind-reader asked. I put my head down and sighed.   
"She died shortly after she came here."   
"How?" Carlisle asked. I spoke.   
"She died by going off a cliff." I turned around and looked them dead in the eye.   
"She killed herself because of what happened with your coven. We tried to help her and convince her to live but she didn't want to. She killed herself when we weren't paying attention. By the time I found her it was too late. She wasn't breathing. She was dead from sorrow and grief." They all looked shocked. Pixie spoke.  
"You're lying."   
"Am I?" I walked down.   
"My sister, the very person I helped raise, killed herself because of you all. You drove my sister to her death when you left. She wanted only one thing in life. That was to be loved and cared for. You gave her that then threw her away because she was just some human." They all looked shocked minus the mind-reader. He looked guilty. Something Carlisle quickly noticed.   
"Edward. What is she talking about?" He looked nervous so I spoke.   
"My sister was left in the forest by your son. He told her that you all didn't care about her. That she was just some plaything. That a human and vampire could never work out. He broke her."   
"Edward!!!!" Esme yelled.   
"What have you done son?" Carlisle asked.   
"I didn't mean it! I just thought it would be too dangerous for her to be around me!!" I rolled my eyes.   
"That was something you got right. Clearly she was in danger being around you." Caius came up and put his hands on my arms. He rubbed them to try and keep me calm. Carlisle looked at me and spoke.   
"I am so sorry Nicola. We had no idea what Edward did." I smiled sadly.   
"It's alright. Honestly Isa wanted to be free. At least now I hope she's better." Caius smiled and kissed my head. I looked at Edward and scowled at him.   
"Isa was never human. She was like me a mutant. But she had no idea so her powers never fully awakened. But even if she had been human need I remind you that it is possible for the relationship to last if they are true mates. While I may be willing to forgive your coven I will never forgive you for what you did to my sister. You should be thankful that I am more even tempered then my mates." I walked to the entrance.   
"You all can stay for a little bit. But if I ever catch wind that you dare do something like this again there will be no end to my furry." I walked away with Jane and Alec right by me. 

This was going to be a long two weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
